Passion of Rivals
by CrimsonBlizzard
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke train, things never got heated. Until now. SASUNARU as in Sasuke on top, Sasuke SEME Rated T for stopping right before the lemon gets going.


SasuNaru

Deep in the forests that surrounded Konohagakure, two young ninjas struggled with their training. Pitting their sheer strength, speed, and agility against each other, they fought for rank over the other. Of course, the only rank one could hold over the other was bragging rights. Still, even that was highly regarded to the two young rivals, their competitive minds focused on one thing : victory.

"HA teme, gotcha again!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke was sent skidding on his back through the forest floor, a light red mark already forming on his pale cheek from Naruto's well timed strike. Flipping from his back, he soon regained his footing and slammed into the blonde just as he descended upon him, thinking he had the advantage. It was now Naruto's turn to take the defense.

This cycle had gone on all afternoon after Naruto had made the challenge of combat. Once one thought he had the upper hand, the other would always come back punching, and the scales would tip once more. By this time, both boys were covered in bruises and scratches.

"Give up Naruto. You know you can't beat me." Sasuke hissed in his tackle. Naruto deftly rolled and kicked the Uchiha off of him. "Right. I can't beat you, I can OWN you!" Naruto said tauntingly as he jumped away and into a tree, taking cover into it's branches.

Sasuke stood rigid yet relaxed, waiting for Naruto to attack. At every slight noise he whirled into the ready, facing it's origin. Each time it occurred the one component of Sasuke's paranoia was missing : Naruto.

He didn't move from the spot, fearing the moment he took flight into the forest, Naruto would leap upon him and finally overtake the Uchiha in their battle. Sasuke was far too patient for Naruto's little tactic to work.

Yet, Naruto didn't appear from the leaves in a flurry of fist or feet. No trace of the blonde was to be found. It soon dawned on Sasuke that Naruto had grown tired of being serious and just took off, thinking it would be funny. The very thought of such an occurrence made Sasuke seethe with anger.

"Damn baka." he said. Sasuke stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white shorts and began to trudge back to Konoha. "Can't keep his mind on one thing for five minutes unless it's ramen or the spot as Hokage…and yet…damn." Sasuke sighed, as if in disappointment.

"Gotcha AGAIN, teme!" the call came and Sasuke reacted just a little too slowly. Naruto was upon him, both feet ramming into his chest. Sasuke was sent sprawling as Naruto landed on the leaf sodden earth, grinning ear to ear.

"Looks like your heart isn't in this anymore." Naruto said haughtily as Sasuke stood. "Well, I guess if you've had enough, I can take pity on you." He laughed at his joke as he walked past Sasuke, patting him on the shoulder. "Maybe you'll have a chance next time."

Sasuke watched Naruto walk away through the foliage. He took note of the bounce in his rival's step, the way he hummed. Sasuke's onyx eyes traveled over the back view of Naruto's body, a strange animalistic urge welling heavily in him. "A chance in what, I wonder." Sasuke murmured softly as he tailed Naruto. His slightly longer steps and quicker pace soon brought him to Naruto's side.

"I think I'm taking that chance now." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "Aw, you want another beating so soon?" Naruto said, laughing nervously as he edged away from the Uchiha. Sasuke looped an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him back. His black eyes bore into Naruto's blue as Naruto tried to pull away again.

"H-hey, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered as Sasuke grabbed a hold of his shoulders and held him in place. Sasuke didn't speak, but pushed Naruto against one of the many trees that surrounded them like a silent audience. Sasuke moved his body closer, pressing Naruto against the tree's trunk lightly, yet with enough pressure to keep the petrified teen in place as he nuzzled Naruto's neck.

Naruto gasped in surprise at the action, his pulse immediately accelerating. Sasuke's lips met the base of Naruto's neck, slowly making their way up to the blonde's chin, bringing a trail of fire behind them. Sasuke's hand crept silently up under Naruto's shirt, and that was when he found his voice again as full comprehension of the situation graced his mind.

"No…Sasuke don't!" he cried, struggling to be released. That only earned him a tighter fit between the Uchiha and the tree. His breathing quickened as Sasuke nipped his ear lightly.

"Easy Naruto…don't resist." Sasuke's tone held a silky persuasiveness in it, his voice making Naruto's resolve weaken just slightly. "Just let it happen…" Sasuke murmured huskily as he pressed himself harder against Naruto and kissing him lightly.

Naruto's face took on the deep crimson of one who had never been kissed in such a way. Well, besides the little incident where the two had been pushed together on their first day as a team, Naruto had never had a kiss. He trembled under Sasuke's touch. It was a hot day, and Naruto had abandoned his jacket before the fight. He wished he had it now, in some form of protection against the caresses Sasuke administered. Trying again to push Sasuke away, Naruto put his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders, yet not being able to find the strength to perform the task that he felt had to be done.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered meekly. "D-don't…" Sasuke opened his eyes, releasing Naruto's lips from his own. He didn't want to. Naruto tasted like nothing he had ever experienced, a sensation that the Uchiha could only describe as _divine._ Sasuke raised the end of Naruto's shirt a bit more. Naruto's chest was heaving and warm, nearly hot. So smooth. So soft. The more he felt, the more he wanted. The more Sasuke _needed_. Despite Naruto's weak protests Sasuke removed the other teen's shirt, revealing the bare chest. Naruto gasped.

Sasuke put his hand gently on Naruto's lined cheek. "It's ok…" Sasuke assured, his voice so soft if was nearly a sigh. "I won't hurt you…I couldn't bare to…" For a moment, Sasuke almost saw the same animalistic need in Naruto's eyes as his own bore down into them, his passion obvious in those black orbs.

Quickly and neatly, Sasuke stripped himself of his own shirt and slammed his lips against Naruto, his kiss far rougher and needy than the first. Sasuke doubted at this point that he could ever get enough of Naruto. Never. His hunger for the other was insatiable.

Naruto moaned under the kiss. He didn't know if it was from pleasure or nerves. His breathing and heartbeat quickened as the intensity between the two grew stronger. Naruto could barely register what was happening. He felt so scared, yet so exhilarated. So chilled, yet fiery with a passion he didn't know he could contain. Sasuke's lips pressed more urgently against his own. Moaning again, Naruto raised his face to the leaves above them, exposing his neck for the Uchiha.

Taking the invitation, Sasuke took the spot right under Naruto's jaw into his mouth, biting lightly and enticingly. Naruto let his knees give, yet Sasuke still held on to him, looping his arm once again around Naruto's waist and going down with him, clinging to keep hold of his prize.

Naruto brought his face back down, and Sasuke met it, looking deep into Naruto's sapphire eyes. "Those eyes…so radiant…I've come to realize I've loved them since I first saw them. So expressive in their beauty." Sasuke said, silken again was his tone, as if further seduction were needed. Bringing his free hand around, he stroked Naruto's mass of golden locks as gently as a mother would to her young child. So delicate was the caress of the Uchiha's blonde touch against Naruto's hair.

Naruto struggled for oxygen as Sasuke's words echoed through his mind. Adrenaline pumped fiercely through his veins in anticipation of what was to come. Feeling Sasuke's bare flesh against his own sent Naruto's thoughts into a whirlwind, all cohesion lost to him.

'_What's going on! Sasuke shouldn't make me feel this way! Or…did he always and I could never tell…?'_ Naruto thought as he lost himself in Sasuke's stare, it's hypnotic depths making Naruto stray from all sense and reason.

Sasuke's finger ran down Naruto's spine, soon reaching Naruto's bottom. Naruto gasped, almost in erotic delight, and arched his back, running his own hand down Sasuke's torso until his was able to hold the lip of the Uchiha's pants.

Sasuke's stare didn't falter as he looked down at Naruto. "Are you sure…?" he asked, as if questioning of Naruto's intentions were even necessary. Naruto nodded and leaned up to Sasuke, giving Sasuke a kiss of his own. It was awkward and tentative, yet all the answer Sasuke needed.

Sasuke took his own hand and reached for Naruto's zipper, unfastening it with deftness and slipped them off of Naruto with ease, bringing his own hand back to help Naruto with his own. Naruto took a shuddering breath and his body shivered in correspondence.

"Not ready?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Naruto once more. So soft was the touch, how gingerly Sasuke's lips played on Naruto's. Naruto shook his head. " More…" Naruto's voice was ragged and needy with lust, a lust that may even rival the black haired boy dominating his mind, his will, his heart. "I want more."

Sasuke smiled softly and brought his head down, kissing Naruto on the chest, once again biting the exposed flesh softly. Once again Naruto moaned, as if to hurry Sasuke along in the act he now so wished to share. '_Sasuke…YES!' _Naruto thought frantically. '_I know now! Please…make this sweet sacrifice with me…!'_

_Naruto moaned. And, quite quickly, he learned just why nearly every girl in Konohagakure desired Uchiha Sasuke so vehemently._

_**FIN**_


End file.
